Two birds, One Ferox
by FFXIBlueMage
Summary: Flavia is confused about Basilio's recent actions. Is she ready for what he is planning? A one shot based on their support conversations.


A/N: There is an extreme lack of Flavia fan fics, so I decided to do one to hopefully encourage others. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Flavia thought of how Basilio suggested that she move the elderly and injured to a more pleasant place after the war. Such a tactic would definitely help the people of Ferox and she was surprised how thoughtful of Basilio it was. Khans never offered advice to each other since it was always a competition to the throne, but Basilio broke this tradition because he wanted the best for Ferox. She never expected this from such an oaf, but there is a reason Ferox did so well under his rule.

"Maybe that's it," she thought. "Maybe he doesn't think I am good enough to rule Ferox." She decided to confront him about her thoughts. He was in the hallway talking to some Feroxi soldiers.

"And that's when I said 'Don't put any stock in this destiny hogwash'," he boasted as he let out a hearty laugh. He kept telling the story of how we trumped Validar. It was a good story, but it quickly got old from hearing it over and over again.

"Basilio, you oaf, we need to talk." The other soldiers could see the anger in her eyes and skedaddled out of the room.

"Well there's Flavia looking as charming as ever," as he let out another hearty laugh.

"Enough, Basilio, what are you scheming, are you trying to find a way to usurp me from the throne, you've been too "buddy buddy" with me lately."

"Hold on, what's this about, I can't have idle chat with a fellow Khan?" Basilio questioned.

"No, it's just that I don't know what's been going on in that big head of yours lately, like hiding the Gules jewel until the very last minute, asking about fellows I like in the army, giving me Khan-to-Khan advice. Not to mention you just lost the throne after many years of rule and you don't seem to be bothered by it very much."

Basilio looked taken aback and turned slightly red. Flavia was shocked; Basilio never blushed unless he was drunk.

"Have you been at the mead again?"

"I haven't drunk since yesterday," Basilio answered. "I've just been thinking," he started, "I love this country and I want the best for it. Sometimes traditions become out of date and a little change is good, well this may not be just a little change."

"What are you proposing Basilio, out with it," Flavia ordered, nervous about what this oaf was exactly planning.

"I'm proposing to you, Flavia," Basilio beseeched with a completely serious look on his face. Flavia then received a surge of conflicting emotions.

"What!" she cried with an unfathomable look on her face and then it hit her.

"You just want to be back in power, that's what this was all about, trying to butter me up with those previous comments of yours. I can't believe you'd stoop so low."

"No, this is not about power!" Basilio shouted looking shocked and annoyed that Flavia suggested such a ruse.

"I've only been thinking about this because I've grown fond of you. Yeah you may be cold, sometimes, but that's just what I'd expect from a Feroxi woman. I was thinking of doing away with the east and west Khan yearly battles and uniting Ferox under a King and Queen Khan. The tournaments can still be there, but it will be for friendly competition to quell on thirst for the fight since I can sense a long period of peace coming."

Flavia was listening intently, looking unmoved, although there was a slight blush forming.

"This was all a little idle fantasy I had for awhile now, but I've being trying to put it into action after some soldiers told me you were crying when you thought I was slain by Walhart."

Flavia looked embarrassed. "That was just a rumor going around!" Although she knew that she really was crying after the incident.

"You can't fool me, your face says it all, so what do you say? Will you give this big oaf a chance?" Basilio grinned anxious about what was about to happen.

Flavia then raised her blade toward Basilio. "If you think I would agree to this, then you are even a bigger fool then I took you for." Flavia then sheathed her blade and walked off.

Basilio looked crestfallen after being denied after he poured his heart out. "Maybe it is just some idle fantasy," he grunted trying to regain his composure.

Although Flavia said those words, she did not mean them. She just needed time to process everything that just happened and sort out her feelings. He just brought everything all out at once. She headed into her room and plopped onto the bed and thought for hours. She had to admit that she start to develop feelings for Basilio ever since the war started. Battling side by side, protecting each other, was a good way to form bonds with another person. Also, the plan for Ferox he suggested didn't seem like a bad idea. She too has recently grown tired of the Khan battles every year. It was used to satiate the barbarian blood running through Feroxi veins, but there were other ways to quench this thirst without battling like this. Flavia finally reached an answer and went to sleep.

In the morning, she went to find Basilio to tell him her true thoughts. She found him preparing many jugs of mead.

"Basilio, there you are." Basilio turned around and smiled. "Flavia, it's good to see you, are you here to listen to my heroic exploits again." He let out another hearty laugh although this one sounded forced.

"Well it looks like you're prepared to drown out all your feelings in mead, but there is no need."

Basilio's demeanor changed quickly. He was trying to bring everything back to normal after the failure of yesterday's talk, but she seemed to be looking forward to discussing it more.

"Listen, Flavia, I…"

"Let me talk this time, Basilio," she interjected. He obeyed and listened.

"I've thought about what you said yesterday and agree with all of it." Basilio's face lit up.

"Ferox could finally use some change while still staying true to its heritage. Uniting the east and west is something I've been thinking of a way for doing for some time and I'd be honored to kill two birds with one stone by marrying the oa-, man, I have secretly fancied for awhile." She then let out a sigh after letting it all out.

"And to think I bet my sweet brown arse on you wanting nothing to do with me anymore, _Gahar har har_!"

Flavia smiled. She was anxious about what she was getting herself into by marrying this man, but she looked forward to the crazy days that are sure to ensue with him. Besides, she knew no other man would be worthy enough for her.

"But just remember we are to share the rule, this will not be a one-man show," she explained.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Basilio reassured. He put his arm around her and they went to plan out how the new Ferox would work.

When either the King or Queen died, there would be a single gender tournament held to see who was worthy enough to replace the seat. The winner would marry the King or the Queen (based on whoever died) and it would continue as so with extra yearly tournaments held for friendly competition between the Feroxi people. There was some animosity at first, but soon the Feroxi people saw this was a long needed change and were pleased with the new King and Queen Khan.

* * *

Flavia and Basilio attained support level S.


End file.
